The Point of Life
by OOplimpOO
Summary: when a boy has his life handed to him perfectly he must be the happiest kid in the world. but for this teenager, it is becoming the death of him. he must escape his world before he goes crazy. Little does he know, the perfect opportunity will present itself when he starts his journey down a long and strange road. now he must find the one with the key to fulfill his life.
1. Just a Boy

**So this is my first story ever. Try to read it with an open mind and the fact that i don't usually write anything.**

**Not sure about updates but it is summer so when i get bored, ideas flow more easily.  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts. If i did, it would be available for the Xbox and PS3  
**

****Chapter 1

The boy woke up with a start. He had had a strange dream last night; not a nightmare, but not his usual sweet, familiar dreams. This was odd for him since he couldn't think of anything to bring it on since his life was nearly perfect as it was. He had his parents who were understanding and caring but weren't over-protective and allowed him many freedoms. He had only one sibling, a sister, who was two years older than him and one of the most popular girls at school yet still treasured her younger brother and always looked out for him. He himself had many friends at school and had never made enemies with a single person. This was his perfect life. But the boy was sick of it.

Long ago he had become bored of his lifestyle and how easy everything seemed. This is why he was so willing on the day that changed his life, even though he really had no say in it. On this day, the boy had awoken in his bed and felt a difference in his room. Although he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, he felt something in the air. It was almost as if an invisible force were pushing him, compelling him to leave his warm, soft bed, which led to more suspicion on his part since he always remembered lying in bed for another half hour after waking, especially on the weekend.

This morning, the boy felt energized and leaped out of his bed with no effort due to the strength that came to him naturally. He had intended on playing a sport during school but soon found that he excelled with every ball, racket, or track he touched and couldn't decide on any one. He ended up playing many different games with his friends outside of school such as street soccer, some basketball, and even a little parkour, although he never attempted any dangerous stunts out of concern that his mother would be devastated if he hurt himself.

The boy walked over to the bathroom that was in his room and gazed into the full body mirror hanging on his door. He was surprised to see a fully awake expression on his face, even though he had lost nearly an hour of sleep this morning, and even more surprised that he felt that way! He stood at an average height of 5 foot 9 and had great health. He was the object of affection of most girls in his class due to his charm and physique. After looking in the mirror for several seconds the boy thought that he liked the person in the mirror. Oh yes, there was nothing wrong with Devin Crosse. It was the world around him which had that problem.

This could be the reason why Devin had always wanted to be an astronaut. It could be a way to get away from all of the people here in this life which threatened to suffocate him. He had admitted many times before that it was a great life. It just wasn't the life for him.

Devin was a very nostalgic person. He believed his childhood had been the best part of his life. Whether that was due to being a simple, naïve child in utter bliss, or if his life was just taking a nosedive, he didn't know. Because of this fact, Devin had held onto many of his childhood toys, often finding comfort within their sweet memories. He spent many weekends taking out his old toys and playing with them however he wanted since that was what he loved. They opened his imagination, something that is usually lost when growing.

This current Saturday, Devin had decided to simply take out two of his favorite dart gun pistols and place them in a custom holster he put around his waist that his father had made him when he was 8. At that time, this particular accessory had been the envy of his whole neighborhood and he would wear them everywhere. Now, if he went outside with them, he would be crushed under the harassment from his peers that would follow. The guns were all loaded, though he didn't plan on shooting them. It was just in case he got a little mad at what was on TV, or wasn't pleased by the way the cat walked over him without his approval.

As Devin sat on his couch, glaring at both the TV and his cat, he caught a slight shimmer of light behind the curtains that hid the stationary half of the glass sliding door that led outside to the deck.

"What the he-" Devin was cut off as a short flash of light came from the same spot, shocking him. The teen had never known anything to be back there and had lived in the house all his life. Even though this light surprised Devin, he wasn't scared. In fact, the only thing he felt was curiosity. Ignoring the hissing sounds protruding from his cat, he slowly walked towards the glass. When he reached the curtain, Devin hesitated for only a second before pulling the curtains back and staring up and down the door.

Although the teen had no idea what he would find there or if there even was anything there, he was fairly disappointed to find nothing. 'It must have been the sun I guess.' Devin thought before turning back to the couch. Before he could fully turn away however, another flash of light illuminated the curtains and Devin before disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared. This time, the teen wasn't stunned by the flash and instead found the very source. Upon inspection, Devin found a hole in the siding of the glass a bit bigger than his fingers, and was surprised to find only bright light when he looked through it.

Devin, being who he was, did the only logical thing he could think of and stuck his pointer finger through the hole. Nothing happened after this so he retracted his finger only to have it catch on something sticking out slightly in the hole. When he had accidentally pulled this part back, Devin nearly fell backward when the glass popped open on the side connecting it to the wall.

The teen was now amazed at the door that appeared before him though it had no hinges or doorknob. He opened the door some more only to have his jaw nearly hit the ground at what he saw.

Instead of seeing his own backyard and porch, Devin was instead staring at a vast expanse of light. The only tangible thing he could see was a small, glass walkway coming from the door. The teen immediately stepped inside.

C'mon, you wouldn't?

Once Devin had passed through the door he heard a soft *thud* behind him and turned around to see that nothing was there anymore. When he tried to pound on the door to get help his hand passed through air and he stumbled a little on the glass. Now Devin panicked and suddenly began to sweat. He looked around him wildly in the hopes of finding another door or just an end to the bright light that encompassed him. He pleaded for the light to end, to be anywhere else and soon, he got his wish.

Devin slowly began to fall, not knowing what had happened to the floor he was previously standing on. Although it appeared that he would fall to his doom, the teen was strangely calm as he moved faster and faster yet it felt to him as though he were descending instead of falling. As if it was controlled by something and Devin once again felt the feeling he had had in bed that morning.

A clear yet unrecognizable voice came to him from all around and said, **"Your journey now begins. In light or in darkness, your powers are yours to control. Find the one you must help, for he holds the key to your world and all worlds."**

Devin wanted to shout. Wanted someone to save him, but he couldn't for he was now falling into a sleep. 'Strange, I was so awake this morning' he thought with a yawn. Before finally succumbing to the tiredness he felt, Devin witnessed a stronger light than was present sweep around him and focus on two points at his waist before dispersing. He almost questioned this in his mind but fell asleep before he could as the world around him turned black and he stopped falling.

"**find the key, and you shall find the point of your life"**

**first chapter is over with! i know it may seem like it was pretty boring, but things will definitely start picking up after this. if not, then i have failed my purpose and should just quit now. Also, i know dialogue is lacking but hey, there's no one to talk to right now so cool your jets.  
**


	2. awakening

**Chapter 2! Yay! Told you it would be fast. And I didn't write it cause I was bored either, I was just really into this chapter since it has more action in it, and some familiar faces.**

**Just to let you know, Devin doesn't come from Earth, although it's practically the same place, like Destiny Isles. So there's no Disney or final fantasy in his world which is why he doesn't know who anybody is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy. If I did, I would've tried to make a real live heartless and turned into Ansem by accident :(**

A sudden ringing awoke Devin to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. From his position above a large town he could just see the sun setting behind the mountaintops in the distance. Entranced by the sight, Devin found himself moving towards the sunset. Before he could catch himself, the teen was wobbling on the very edge of the building. Looking down he found that he was only 3 stories up and could see a clock built into the face of the tall structure he was currently at risk of falling off of. He also noticed many awnings lining the street below and purposefully aimed for a particularly tall one underneath him as he began to fall from the ledge.

While falling, Devin couldn't help but feel calm inside, as if an inner peace were keeping him alert but under control. He twisted his body around with ease so that he was now in a sitting position and bounced off of the awning he had picked out. Unfortunately, his landing wasn't as graceful as his fall. With a loud crash, Devin landed in a group of barrels and boxes. Slightly dazed, he stood up to find himself in a large plaza that was deserted. "Feels like there's gonna be a big fight here or something" Devin said aloud not even worried about anybody overhearing and thinking him crazy since there wasn't a soul in sight.

Devin was now utterly perplexed. What was he supposed to do? Being all alone in a strange town with no one to ask anything, he felt a little spark of worry in his stomach. He tried to recall the events since he was in his own house. The teen wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious on top of the clock tower and thought the whole predicament was just… strange. The strange door that just appeared, the strange room of light, the strange light that wrapped around him and went to his hip, and now this strange town.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Devin yelled in frustration. Not waiting for a response, he then kicked several more boxes in his anger. Then he remembered one of the strange things more clearly. The light that enveloped him went straight to his hips… and then into the guns around his waist. He had completely forgotten that he still had them and carefully drew one of the guns.

Devin gasped when he saw the new weapon in his hand. The originally small, blue and yellow pistol dart gun he had had almost completely transformed into a slightly larger, white, single barreled magnum. His other gun had become almost exactly the same except with a completely black color. When Devin inspected the barrels of the guns he noticed that the same light that had been in the room was now inside these guns.

Raising his hand hesitantly, Devin aimed his white gun at one of the boxes he had spared. Shrinking away slightly from the new weapon in caution, he fired a shot out of the gun.

Devin nearly fell backward from the force of the shot as a loud blasting sound came from the gun. A small ball of light came from the gun moving very fast but slower than a normal gun. When the ball hit the crate it created a small explosion of more light before dissipating and revealing half of the box remaining and splintered on the entire side of the impact.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Devin yelled, once again, as he jumped up from his now seated position as he was so shocked from the small gun in his hand he couldn't stop his falling. "All right, how about this one" he said as he raised the black gun toward another box still intact. He was then slightly disappointed as he shot the gun feeling very little force and watching a small, black bullet that moved slower than the previous shot. Once the shot reached the box, however, Devin lost all his doubts for the gun as the box was engulfed in what appeared to be a small black hole that left as quickly as it came, taking the box with it.

Devin stood in the plaza dumbstruck. He couldn't believe these guns he had and the predicament he was in. All he knew was that he loved it. The teen felt as though someone, or something, had answered his prayers to leave his old life and find one even more exciting. But now, he was just stuck. What was he supposed to do now?

He then recalled what the voice had told him during his descent into this town. _"Find the key, and you shall find the point of your life." _What was this key it had told him about? And what could his point in life possibly be? As far as he knew, he was just given a clean slate to do what he wants. But it didn't seem like this was entirely his choice. He was given these guns by that voice and instructed to find the key… so it would seem he has no choice. And with that, Devin walked off to start his journey.

Starting his journey didn't take as long as he thought it would cause once Devin walked to the next district in town, he spotted two people battling. One of them was loosing. Badly.

When Devin snuck closer to the battle, he could finally see one of the fighters clearly. He was tall; at least 6 foot 2, and had brown hair with impressive muscle on his body, obviously a heart breaker. In his hands he held a long sword. It appeared to be steel and strong but when Devin looked at the hilt of the sword he saw what appeared to be a barrel and a trigger. He was then surprised when the man raised the sword and fired a large fireball straight at the other person.

This other fighter, who was another swordsman, barely dodged the flaming ball by rolling out of the way, and moving closer to Devin. Upon inspection, Devin noticed he was wearing a mostly red outfit with ridiculous yellow, clown sized shoes. The gaze of this fighter was intense as Devin saw his blue eyes and spiky hair which was almost as ridiculous as his shoes. This boy couldn't possibly be older than him yet what he saw next shocked him beyond belief.

In the hand of this fighter was a sword and as it was raised to block an incoming fireball, Devin viewed the weapon completely. The sword had a yellow hand guard with a key chain of what appeared to be a mouse at the end. Past the guard was a long steel shaft with what appeared to be the head of a key at the end.

"Why would the Keyblade choose a kid like you?" Devin heard the taller man say to the kid.

"Key…blade?" Devin whispered to himself as he thought back to the mysterious voice. _"Find the one you must help, for he holds the key to your world and all worlds."_ 'The key! That must be it!' Devin thought. 'That means I have to help this guy.'

As Devin's attention went back to the fight he saw that the boy was now sitting back with the older man towering over him. It appeared the kid was going to pass out from exhaustion and the man was preoccupied with the sword in his hand. Devin seized this opportunity and jumped out from his cover behind multiple boxes drawing his white gun at the same time.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Devin called to the man while raising his gun at him, hoping to intimidate him before they could actually start fighting. As the man turned toward the teen, Devin was happy to see a look of astonishment on the man's face as he glanced at the gun now pointed toward him. This pleasure soon left the teen and was replaced by a sense of dread as the man changed his expression from surprise to that of rage as a small, menacing smile crept onto his face.

"Where did you get that gun, kid." The man asked calmly as he took a step toward Devin.

It was Devin's turn to be astonished as he took a step backward from this man who was now practically leaking with hate. "That-that's none of your business!" Devin stuttered as he realized the situation he was in. 'Oh crap, I better do something, quick.' Devin thought as he felt himself backed against a brick wall and mentally cornered as well. So what happens when an animal is cornered?

It fights.

Without giving it any thought, Devin pulled the trigger on his white savior as he felt a calm and clarity swarm through him at the shots he released. The man was almost caught off guard as the white blasts came towards him. But he knew what this gun could do and he was ready for the blasts as he raised his sword to block them. What he wasn't ready for was the force that the kid was able to put behind them and as he was hit by three shots in succession, he lost his footing and was blown back past the now unconscious key-bearer.

Devin seized the opportunity of a now downed opponent and drew his black menace. He fired a single shot at the man hoping to end it thinking the bullet would pull him into its darkness. Once he fired the weapon, he felt strength rush through him and watched as the bullet flew toward the man in almost a perfect shot to his chest. The man witnessed the shot and, knowing the outcome of being hit by this bullet, barely bent to allow the small shot to scream past. The man stood, now thoroughly exhausted from his two battles. If he didn't end it soon he would surly lose, yet he couldn't figure out how to beat these two guns.

The man then felt a crippling pain in his foot as he looked down. He had twisted his ankle from the original blows of the white gun and knew he couldn't even get close to the boy now. Devin raised both his guns, knowing that it was over for the man. The older warrior waited for the shots to come, raising his sword in a hopeless defense against the powerful barrage soon to be upon him. As the man closed his eyes, waiting for his death, he heard a voice. "It's over. Just let me leave with the boy and you can live" said Devin. Now the man was mad, believing this teen had come to take the Keyblade wielder knowing his power, but knew he was helpless to stop him so he only fell to his hands and knees, unable to speak from the pain in his ankle.

Devin was sure he had won the battle and began moving to the boy on the ground to make sure he was okay. As he was almost next to the unconscious fighter, he felt a pain in the back of his head and the world went black around him as his final thought before succumbing to the darkness was, 'oh crap'.

Behind him stood a girl who was about the same height as the teen she had just knocked out. She wore green clothes mostly in the appearance of a ninja. She then walked over to the man who was now sitting, nursing his ankle and said, "Oh my Leon, beaten by a mere child. You sure are slipping, aren't you?"

"Don't give me that Yuffie" the man now identified as Leon said. "You saw the guns he had. And the boy with the Keyblade… I never thought it would choose a child!" Leon slammed his fist on the ground in anger which only caused more pain to him as he attempted to grip his hand and his ankle, only to fall backward in the act.

As Yuffie laughed at the unintended slapstick her friend had just performed, she started moving to the unconscious kids. "Well, we better get these kids back to the apartment before somebody else decides to intervene. Or before you hurt yourself again" Yuffie stated with a loud chuckle in an attempt to anger Leon further. Of course, the ninja was successful but Leon was able to control his anger before they began carrying the two kids back to the apartment with trouble only from Leon's ankle.

**See, I told you it would pick up a bit. Feel free to review since I'll take your opinions into account and possibly change some stuff in the next chapters. Please, no hatin on the OC since it pretty much revolves around him. But it's still kingdom hearts. Can't change that.**

**Also, there's plenty more action coming up and I'm pretty free for the next week so expect more updates fairly soon!**

**-Plimp**


End file.
